Malentendido
by Desire.Syn
Summary: SasuNaruSasu Cuando Sakura va a visitar a Naruto para hacer las paces, ocurre algo que no esperaba. ¿Son esos... gemidos de Naruto y Sasuke? ¡Estaba segura de que no eran masajes inocentes! . Shonen Ai-Humor.


Wow! Años sin subir nada.

Espero que les guste esta payasada xD! Se me ocurrió viendo un capitulo de Friends.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío… God, si fuera mío…*¬*

**Malentendido.**

Sakura caminó feliz con una bolsa de compras, iba a ser buena esta vez, se disculparía con Naruto por ser tan malvada y vil con él sin razón aparente. Subió las escaleras del modesto apartamento con calma, con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas de la vergüenza que pasaría al hacer algo tan embarazoso.

- "No importa… ¡Es por la amistad!" – Pensó, reuniendo valor.

Respiró hondo, frente a la puerta verdosa musgo –y algo mugrienta- de su amigo, determinada, empuñó la mano y estuvo a punto de tocar, cuando…

_Ahhh! Sasuke!!_

¿Qué? ¿Qué había sido eso? ¡Naruto! ¿Era esa la voz de Naruto?... Fue acaso un… ¿gemido?

Nooo, claro que no. Sakura sacudió su cabeza violentamente, algo roja por los pensamientos impuros que cruzaron su mente, y luego rió tontamente por pensar algo tan… improbable. Pfff ¿Naruto y Sasuke?... que cosa mas ridícula, seguramente jugaban a… algo. Twister o algo así.

Se preparó para golpear de nuevo, cuando…

_- Nhhh… Sasuke, No!!_

_- Ugh… no puedo… evitarlo… -_

_- Ahh… no toques… ahí… -_

_- Pero te gusta, cierto…? –_

Sakura soltó la bolsa de tanta sorpresa, la cuál desparramó todo su interior en el piso. La pelirosa empezó a temblar nuevamente, con la cara totalmente roja. ¡¿Qué demonios hacían esos dos!? ¡Apenas tenían doce!

Volvió a tomar aire, con la intención de ser fuerte y tocar la puerta con determinación… otra vez falló.

- _Ahhh! Si… Sasuke… _

_- Dobe… yo también necesito… si lo hago yo mismo duele….-_

_- De acuerdo… date la vuelta…. Ahhh!_

_- Ngh…. Naruto…. Ahh…--_

Sakura no pudo evitarlo, esos jadeos…!? ERAN DE SASUKE? Provocados por NARUTO?... Santa madre del cielo shinobi… que no era posible… ahora se sentía mucho mas cohibida a entrar. Pero… ¡ALTO! Que esto lo había leído muchas veces en sus, por supuesto muy educativos textos -que no iba a admitir por nada del mundo que le molaba leer fics yaoi- Y siempre eran sencillos masajes ruidosos!

-Eso es… masajes… cuando entre, todo será normal…-

_- DIOS, Sasuke… esto es mejor que masajes y ramen juntos!!_

_- Ahhh… sólo sigue… frotando… -_

De acuerdo, entonces los malditos masajes no eran.

_- Sasuke…? Ahh… ¿qué es eso…? –_

_- Necesito untarla... para que te duela menos… Nh…_

_- Pero... NO, SASUKE! PARA!!... Ahhh… está frío…!_

_- Mis dedos…? _

_- Ahh… arde…. –_

_- No te muevas o te dolerá más… _

_- Ahh… eso es… se siente bien… -_

Sakura se quedó petrificada… Sasuke le estaba … a Naruto? Para que el pudiera… en Naruto!? DIOS.

- _Naruto… yo también necesito… me duele si usas sólo las manos! _

_- Lo siento… dame esa cosa… seré mas gentil… date la vuelta.-_

_- Nh… ahh mierda… si está fría…_

_- Hahaha… no te cohibas ahora, Sasuke-Chan…_

_- Co-cómo me llamaste!?_

Eso si que Sakura no lo iba a aceptar. SASUKE DE PASIVO? SASUKE, SU PRECIOSO SASUKE DE UKE? Ni muerta iba a dejar que Naruto le hiciera esa atrocidad!

Pateó la puerta con fuerza, irrumpiendo dentro, totalmente furiosa.

- ¡¡NARUTO!! Aleja tus manos de Sasuke!!!! ¿¡Quien crees que eres para querer dominarlo!? ¡¡SASUKE-KUN!! NUNCA LO CREÍ DE TI!!... Yo… -

Pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando vió la escena frente a ella. Ambos chicos, estaban sentados en el suelo, Sasuke le daba la espalda a Naruto, con la camiseta levantada dejando que se le viera la piel, Naruto tenía crema en la mano y parecía esparcirla por la espalda de Sasuke.

- Sakura…. Chan? – Naruto preguntó algo asustado. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Na…ruto? Sasuke-kun? No estaban acaso… digo… ustedes… yo escuche… -

- Dobe!! Hazlo de una vez, no lo soporto!! –

- Ahh, claro, disculpa! –

Entonces a Sakura se le prendió el foco. ¿Qué eran esas manchas en la cara de Naruto y Sasuke? … Era acaso…?

- ¿Viruela? –

- Así es… - Dijo Naruto algo apenado- Y la picazón nos mata, nos hemos estado restregando con todo con tal de que esta maldita cosa deje de escocer!!! Dattebayo…-

- Nh… - Sasuke permaneció en silencio.

- Entonces… esos ruidos… se rascaban entre ustedes porque… les… picaba??

- ¿Porqué mas si no…? – Preguntó Sasuke cortante.

- Es que... pues… parecía como si... ya saben… se lo estuvieran…-

Naruto dejó la espalda de Sasuke en paz, quien emitió un gruñido de protesta, pero no dijo nada, también esperaba la continuación de Sakura… -

- Ya saben, que estaban… con esto de las hormonas y todo… -

Entonces ambos se enrojecieron como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿SAKURA? Había pensado que ellos…!? QUE ELLOS…!?

- Jajaja! Sakura Chaaan~ Que graciosa eres… no es como si lo dijeras en serio… -

La nombrada miró hacia un lado.

- Rayos, lo dice enserio…

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron… unos cuantos segundos, y luego empezaron a reir. Claro, el rubio mas chillonamente, y mucho mas ruidoso, el azabache una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y pequeños ruidos silenciosos que eran adorablemente una risa.

La chica por su parte nunca se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida.

- Ahh! YA BASTA. Me largo!! – Caminó con pasos pesados hacia la puerta, lanzando una mirada mortífera a ambos- Y por si no lo saben, PAR DE IDIOTAS, - si, que se refería a Sasuke también – Para curar la viruela, hace falta una vacuna!!-

Y se fue, cerrando la puerta violentamente y dejando la bolsa tirada en el suelo.

Entonces los chicos dentro del departamento quedaron solos…

- Una vacuna… suena inteligente – Prosiguió Naruto… - ¿Tú no lo sabías, teme?

- Nh –

- Nh? Qué se supone que significa eso!! Claro que sabías!

- Si hubiera sabido, para que habría venido hasta acá…?

- ¡Para toquetearme y aprovecharte de mi! – Dijo el rubio en tono de burla. La burla se acabo cuando notó que Sasuke se ruborizaba apenas un poco. –

- Idiota.

Naruto rió por lo bajo. Adoraba que Sasuke fuera tan terco. Decidió seguirle el juego.

- Okeii… como digas… ahora, terminemos de aplicar la pomada!! –

Dicho esto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke.

(…)

- HEY! Dónde estás tocando!? DOBE!

…

Bye notes;

Hahaha xDDD NaruSasuNaru dominará el mundo... reviewss???


End file.
